In the art of general construction work such as building construction, civil engineering and in flexible factory environments for the production of consumer goods, planning, progress observation, documentation, and appropriate accounting are important key factors. In many instances, those aspects are getting more and more complex and dynamic, in particular due to the many parties involved, fluctuating human and/or objective resources, increased complexity of the end results, tighter schedules, increased costs of human resources, etc. Work that was formerly planed and overseen by a single manager is nowadays too complex for a single person and a splitting between multiple people often miscarries at the thereby uprising interfaces.
It is therefore tried to expand automation and computerization in this technical field. For example, in the art of building construction EP 2 629 210, JP 5489310, CN 103886139, US 2014/268064 or US 2014/192159 are giving examples of so called BIM-System approaches. Or in another example from the art of assembly line factory environments, EP 1 116 080 or alike relate to a management of automated tools.
The technical problems therewith are multifarious. For example: Paper based orders might be outdated by the time they are issued to the executing entity; An immediate response to and purposeful handling of the unexpected is required, wherein all the consequences to a desired schedule have to be considered to minimize impact; A detecting, handling and documenting of the done work has to be established, deviations from a planed schedule have to be documented, determined and handled. Therein, the existing dependencies are often too complex to immediately scope with, in particular for an on-site executing entity.
Particularly in view of the desired flexible and efficient usage of executing entities, in view of the demand for increased efficiency and tight schedules, or often practiced real time replacement and spare management of structural and human resources, improvements going further than the standard human usage of computer and mobile phones are demanded.
In particular, a human worker, as the on-site executing entity, is demanded to consider above mentioned problems and pitfalls, whereas his main task would actually be to getting his work done. Furthermore, with the constructional tasks becoming more and more complex and at the same time having a demand for increased efficiency to meet tight schedules the risk for an increased error rate grows.
In a general construction work often a specific sequential sequence of work packages needs to be followed, wherein subsequent work packages might need to be postponed until a specific prerequisite step is done, particularly when the execution of such a specific step requires highly specialized staff. Thus, with lacking manpower, in particular if specialized staff is lacking, a delay of a single specific construction step can stop a complete sequence of work packages.